pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Riche
Riche is a Dhampir from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas who acts as an Information Broker. Often partnered with fellow Dhampirs, Dante and Johann, Riche commonly works on cases in relation to Curse-Bearing Vampires. Working in a case involving Thomas Berneux, Riche volunteers to lure Berneux out so that Vanitas can utilize The Book of Vanitas to cure his Malnomen. Though she's successful, Riche would be dead had Vanitas and Noé Archiviste not intervened. Following the Berneux case, Riche joins Dante in investigating the recent disappearances of Curse-Bearers, though her recklessness results in the suspect, No. 128, escaping. Alternatively, Riche's actions allow her and Dante to discover that the Chasseurs are behind the recent disappearances, information which would later be relayed to Vanitas. Description Appearance Riche appears as a young woman with circle-lenses glasses and wears same uniform with Dante and Johann, making her appearance look rather masculine for her era, more like a working woman in modern day. Her hair is short and tied back with a light ribbon. Personality Riche is a very scholarly and passionate woman, who often gets carried away talking about what interests her. She is also quick to apologize after sharing her knowledge, as she is self-conscious of her habit to overshare and ramble. She can be very competitive with her fellow information-brokers, but also cares for others deeply. History Coming Soon! Plot Parisian Excursion Arc Riche volunteered to tail a curse-bearer, Thomas Berneux, in an attempt to help Dante but instead was lured into an abandoned area and attacked by him until Vanitas and Noé intervened.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 3 When her rescuers were attacked by Jeanne, she remained in the area to observe the battle and was later joined by Dante and Johann.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 4 Hunters of the Dark Arc While chasing down a lead on a curse-bearer who had entered Paris, Dante, Johann, and Riche found said curse-bearer in the middle of being abducted. Riche attempted to stop the kidnapper, causing Dante and Johann to be drawn into the conflict as well. The three suffered injuries but managed to snatch a button containing the crest of the Chasseurs from the kidnapper, which they gave to Vanitas.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 13 In an attempt to find more information, the trio led Vanitas and Noé to the catacombs beneath Paris where Riche enthusiastically displayed a remarkable amount of knowledge to Noé, much to her later embarrassment.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 14 Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Speed, Skill and Endurance - Due to her vampiric parentage, Riche has an elevated physical prowess. Relationships Dante Although Dante treats Riche as a nuisance, he believes in her ability and trusts her to chase after suspects and to accompany him while chasing after leads. Unlike Johann, when Riche is saved from falling by Noé, Dante's primary reaction is not concern for Riche but annoyance for possibly ruining his chance at obtaining an influential customer. Johann Johann is very protective of Riche and hurries after her when he believes she may be engaged in something dangerous. This is a cause of dispute between him and Dante, due to Dante's belief that she can take care of herself clashing with Johann's overprotectivness. Johann also takes issue when Noé catches Riche in the catacombs. Noé Archiviste Riche is easily embarrassed around Noé, causing Dante to accuse her of having "bedroom eyes" around him, a claim which she vehemently denies to be true. Otherwise, she is polite to him and unafraid to share her knowledge about many things, especially the catacombs. Gallery 14_riche.jpg|Excitement for the catacombs. Quotes Coming Soon! Appearances Trivia * Riche's overall design appears to be reminiscent of the design for Reim Lunettes from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. * Riche's partnership with Dante and Johann is similar with Oz, Gilbert Nightray and Alice's partnership along Pandora Hearts series. * Her real name is Beatrice. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Dhampirs Category:Alive